


Golden Tattoo

by ForFucksSakeJim



Series: Taylor Swift Inspired Fics [8]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Kisses, M/M, mark gets manhandled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: Falcon had made a mark on him on his very soul. An indentation on his life, like a golden tattoo. His hands shook as he struggled to breathe. The silence that had overtaken him, the anticipation of what Falcon would do next.If there's anything that Mark Beaks was good at, it was how to rile up one Falcon Graves.
Relationships: Mark Beaks/Falcon Graves
Series: Taylor Swift Inspired Fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165553
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Golden Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> just a short drabble request from tumblr

“You’re awful.” Falcon growled and Mark couldn’t help but smirk, considering he was the one currently shoved against the wall while the taller bird hovered over him. If Mark knew that  _ this _ would have been the final straw to break Falcon’s resolve, he would have worn it a long time ago. 

Falcon had made a mark on him on his very soul. An indentation on his life, like a golden tattoo. His hands shook as he struggled to breathe. The silence that had overtaken him, the anticipation of what Falcon would do next. 

  
  


“I think…” Mark began, his hand sliding up Falcon’s chest to wind itself in his tie, bringing him down with a confident tug, “You just like this color on me.” He suggested and grinned when a rush of color graced his face. And the soft pink outfit that adorned his body did look good. The shear fabric that left nothing to the imagination was enough to send Falcon scrambling for air. Like a desperate sailor thrown overboard by a roaring, unforgiving sea, desperate to rise to the surface and breathe. Desperate for escape, for a lifeline, but knowing there was nothing. 

And Falcon surrendered, surrendered himself to the roaring waves that was Mark Beaks drowning his very soul with just his presence. And Falcon fought to keep control. 

He smirked at the younger bird, and did what anyone would do, and kissed Mark. It was hard and Falcon pushed Mark into the wall, lifting him by his ass to kiss him more. Mark’s arms came around him, pulling him closer while his legs wrapped around his hips. His heart was heavy in his chest as Falcon continued to kiss him. 

Mark never wanted this moment to end, never knew he could be content for so long without clutching his phone in his hand. But this, this was good. His hands were still buried in the fabric of Falcon’s coat. He hoped this would never end.

But Falcon pulled away, his beak just inches now away from his and Mark never wanted nothing more badly than for Falcon to go back to what he was doing. 

Thankfully, Falcon could read every miniuscle expression on Mark’s face and promptly dived back in, pulling Mark away from the wall. Holding him with such skill as he walked towards the couch. 

Yeah, Mark really liked this. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! hope y'all enjoyed  
> comments/kudos give me the will to live  
> come bother me on tumblr @ forfuckssakejim


End file.
